


Seven Deadly Sins

by dutchesscourtney



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchesscourtney/pseuds/dutchesscourtney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Various short stories involving characters from the series as inspired by the Seven Deadly Sins. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

_Kind of Silver Millenium-esque._

_I do not own the characters._

**Seven Deadly Sins: Lust**

Her body, curved and lithe, silky and smooth, inspired most who saw her to reverently claim she was descended from the goddess Venus herself, an immortal daughter who walked the Earth, designated to lead men astray. Most did not make it past a single glance – lost forever to the large blue bedroom eyes, surrounded by a nimbus of pale lengthy lashes. Bordering between cerulean and the wild sea she was allegedly born from, they could shift between simpering and seductive in a heartbeat.

Not that she could help it…

She was quite literally made for sin.

Her call was stronger than any siren's song. She stirred attraction and inspired unbidden carnal thoughts in a way no other woman could. In her walk, with hips swaying carelessly and a halo of blonde waves bouncing casually, she stimulated any who dared watch. In her voice, pitched low, she encouraged passion and desire. With her rosebud lips and quick pink tongue, she teased without mercy. Every part of her moved the senses and brought men willingly into sin.

For a lesser man, a mortal, there was no hope of resisting her various enticements. But he was not of this earth. He was from somewhere distant, descended from warriors-gods who had long ago left the bright planet.

They met unexpectedly. As if sizing him up for a later indiscretion, she delicately ran her tongue around her mouth and stared him down, meeting his hard glare.

Here was a challenge – something to excite her blood. And what a better partner to spar with? He wasn't her usual type, but there was something about him, and she guessed buried deep within that hard exterior, underneath that shining armor, there was a passion to match her own. She knew he wouldn't go down easy…but she might, if it came to that.

Lazily trailing her fingers over the fragrant petals of the deep red roses, she recognized the location put her at a definite advantage. The private garden of the earth's prince was as good as any for an impromptu afternoon dalliance between strangers. She couldn't have planned it better if she had spent months making the arrangements. As with most days, she had donned one of her many golden gowns – sheer, shimmering and cut to expose large expanses of radiant pale skin.

But could she get him to nibble? Could she lure him into temptation when he was so obviously set against it?

"Why are you even going to try and fight? You know I'm going to win." She opened their communication coquettishly, testing to see if the flirt was his type.

He refused to acknowledge her, and instead tightened the grip on the pommel of his sword.

"Why waste our time?" she continued and lowered her voice. Peeking up shyly from under her lashes, she commented quietly, "We could be doing so many more fun things together."

He wanted to give in.

He wanted nothing more than to submit to the delicate creature in front of him, but he couldn't.

How many other men had fallen at her feet? Given in to her seductive ploys? And where had it gotten them?

He knew that if he was distracted for a single moment, his Prince could be targeted, his kingdom could fall, all could be lost.

A lesser man would give in. An inferior knight wouldn't even consider turning down the goddess in front of him. He strictly turned his thoughts away. She was a person and nothing more.

From her side, she watched the emotions filter across his features, saw the storm blow up in his eyes, and grew frustrated with waiting. She finally opted for the direct approach, "You want me."

His only answer was a twitch in his square jaw line.

"The more you fight it, the worse it's going to be…" she teased, but sensed dangerously as much as she was getting to him, he was also getting to her. What was going on in those mesmerizing silver eyes?

It might have ended in an eternity of stale-mate had it not been for one small change in the situation. A gentle breeze blew through the manicured lawns of the massive estate. He had stood, unbending, unyielding, but when she saw his silver hair dance around his broad shoulders, her breath was taken away. She was lost – this was more than lust, this was something else entirely.

As the wind swept through, he caught the briefest hint of her perfume – honeysuckle. The sweet smell, clean and feminine, tickled his senses and for the first time, he allowed himself to really look at her. He saw the dress sway in the light gust – if you could call such a translucent garment that – saw what was revealed underneath and knew he had fallen.

At precisely the same moment they marched forward. As his lips crushed hers for the first time, he realized that if he was going to hell, so be it. There were worse ways to die.


	2. Envy

**Envy**

He saw them, even when they didn't think someone was looking, he knew. He observed what they had and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. He realized no one would believe him anyway – and why should they? To even whisper there was some romance between the valiant General Kunzite and Princess Serenity's first in command, Sailor Venus, was to invite a court martial – an instant ticket back to the hell hole he had come from. Furthermore, no one would ever consider the stoic man and the flirty senshi would have anything to do with each other. In diplomatic meetings and cosmic delegations, each had made it clear that they were fulfilling a duty to their regents and nothing more.

It was only by chance he had been assigned to the Moon and the corresponding radiant Lunar court. By coincidence he had seen her, the strongest sailor solder, shining brighter than all others. At night in the barracks, he could feel his emotions turning into something else. What had started as an innocent crush was now evolving to something far more serious. Seeing what they had together, what he should have with her, inspired dangerous ideas and plots to make sure they wouldn't end up with each other…that she would end up with him or no one else.

He knew that as a solider in Prince Endymion's army he was supposed to uphold the highest standards of knighthood. Coveting what wasn't his was not on the list.

And yet…

Every day he spent in her presence, every movement of her shimmering blonde hair, every time she sent a secret and longing glance towards the intense shitennou, the jealousy threatened to eat him alive.

_AN: Yes, Adonis is a borderline stalker. Inspiration comes from last chapter of Sailor V manga._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I do not own the characters.


	3. Vanity

**Vanity**

It was cold and dark and soundless in the furthest reaches of the Silver Millenium's extended kingdom. Far from the Lunar court, distanced from the bright lights, beautiful dresses and fabulous balls that kept the Inner Senshi busy, the Gatekeeper of Time filled the long hours by monitoring the great and magical door. In the frigid vastness of space, there was not much to keep the isolated Guardian Soldier company…

…except the mirror.

In the intricately carved edges of the massive Time-Space Door was a distinctive piece of mystical silver glass. It was peculiar because there was no true light to reflect this far from the sun, and yet…she could see herself. Backlit by the heavens around her, she came to intimately know her image – each curve, every highlight, the tiniest idiosyncrasies that set her apart from the rest of the masses were lovingly committed to memory.

With no visitors, no challenges to her post, the daughter of Cronos would lean the Garnet Scepter on the strange carved structure and stare at herself. And how else would she spend her time? The solitary woman did not waste time sharing feelings or emotions like her closest neighbors did – what was the point? In the end, there were only two constants – the mirror and her mission. Short of fulfilling her sole duty of protecting the gateway between the realms, the days blurred dreamily from one to the next.

The Guardian of the Underworld glanced at her reflection – pleased to see herself…impossibly long legs, perfect alabaster skin, shiny raven tresses with glints of purest emerald (a genetic gift from her father), and eyes like fine wine. Red lips accented the whole look. The formfitting fuku hugged her full figure – the tall heels curved around shapely calves.

And so, hours passed, with her reflection as company…and she grew to like it that way. Never having to care about anyone else, never changing…

When he came to the door many years later, it was in a similar form to his previous version. She recognized him, but was powerless to see him as anything but inferior…


	4. Pride

**Pride**

If pride was to be her downfall, then let it happen. She'd have no apologies, no regrets, no forgiveness for the altogether impudent life she had led. She wouldn't excuse the lovers she had warmed a bed with, the men and women she had killed for sake of her Princess, the nobility she had offended throughout her brief seventeen years in the Lunar empire. She would gladly walk towards her death with a triumphant smile on her beautiful face and a pair of sky high red stilettos on her delicate feet.

She hailed from the triumphant house of Mars, daughter to fire and passion and she would be damned if she would apologize for it.

She was a member of the powerful inner Senshi, chosen from warriors across the universe to protect the daughter of the galaxy, Princess Serenity.

She controlled the most dangerous element in the cosmos and wielded fearsome flames like a child's toy.

Let them name it hubris, she called it a healthy dose of arrogance and it had seen her safely through countless battles.

And so now, in a scene she had witnessed in her fortune bearing fire, she wasn't surprised. She had seen her end coming, and hadn't done anything to change the outcome…determined that she was entirely capable of changing the very forces of destiny.

And yet, as she stood on scarred heels, raven hair falling limply at her shoulders, and looked at the faces of her friends, she felt the tiniest inkling of remorse. Was it possible she could have prevented their deaths?

She knew it was no fault but her own…she knew it was reckless…a lost cause, but she truly believed she was skillful enough to battle her way out of this inevitable fate.


	5. Wrath

**Wrath**

She watches helplessly as her young daughter falls heavily to the earth, the mighty Sword of the Moon piercing her delicate chest. The fatal wound is self-inflicted and the Queen recoils in horror as the heir to the Moon kingdom inhales her last breath – awkwardly spread across her dead lover's body, blood staining her pink lips.

Witnessing this atrocity, a scream rips out of her lungs before she has the chance to realize she has even taken a breath. The sound echoes against the thunder rising in the distance.

The remains of her once glorious palace lay in complete destruction at heeled feet, the result of defensive maneuvers from the senshi sworn to protect its very foundation. The guardians of her precious Serenity lay fallen at horrible angles, killed by those they were once betrothed to and Selene's heart finishes breaking completely.

Her response is swift, brutal and without mercy.

It does not take much to call upon her remaining strength. She arrogantly faces an oncoming army of millions, led by a scarlet haired woman, supported by some unknown dark entity. The lunar Queen is one of the strongest women in the galaxy and the brilliant stone she wields has unknown powers, more than capable of exacting horrible revenge. Wiping away unshed tears, she carefully channels her rage, collecting it, concentrating it, until the dangerous energy has amassed into something that lives and thrives, waiting to be unleashed.

With a fury like a tsunami's destructive waves crashing against an unknowing coast, she releases her wrath and annihilates everything in her path. She experiences no remorse for many lives she takes. She feels no guilt sending the minions to hell. She senses no shame at all…

When the smoke and dust finally clear, the only sound is a brutal wind whipping across the deserted landscape of the once peaceful Mare Tranquillitatis. She is alone with the bodies of all that have failed. With the exception of her long silvery tresses that thrash about her body, she is motionless. As her brutal anger finally wanes, she pauses.

Knowing her death is imminent, understanding that she has pushed the Crystal to its limit, her own body to its end, she forces herself to use her remaining strength to send the poor and many souls into the future. In reincarnation, they will have a chance at their happy ending. With the task over and the Crystal glowing dimmer, she looks out on the horizon.

The dark entity still exists.

With the Queen's final breath, she realizes in horror that she does not have enough strength to completely seal off her foe. She is optimistic that the mighty power of the Moon will be enough in the future to finish the job she started, but is unsure. She collapses onto the cold surface of the satellite and watches as the magic instructions inscribe themselves on the Sword.

It will have to be enough.

And yet, as long lashes rest on her pale face, she dies not peacefully, but alone with her anger. In the end, disappointment in herself and her ability to protect those she loved ultimately destroys her.


	6. Gluttony

**Gluttony**

When the ties to the Earth were finally and forcefully cut, each of the senshi dealt with it in her own unique way.

The Mercurian retreated to the confines of the large Lunar library. The blue haired young woman would spend hours staring blankly at the chessboard, across the stoic marble pieces to a partner who wasn't there.

Mars passed the time by looking into the great fires of her shrine, blazing wildly at all hours of day. What she was looking for, no one could be sure.

Venus, unexpectedly, left for her home planet, the neighboring morning star. It seemed the proximity of the Moon to the Earth was more than she could bear. She informed her friends she was urgently required at the Magellan court…they all knew she was lying, but respected her heartbreak without question.

And their young princess, their beloved Serenity, could barely be persuaded to leave the lush rose gardens of the Palace grounds. She would fall asleep, a shadow of her former radiant self, with her head resting usually resting on an elaborately carved wrought iron bench. No amount of coaxing or pleading could bring her inside.

With the real threat of the Terran kingdom growing, the princess and her senshi knew they had to stop their trips and dalliances to earth, and recognized they were putting themselves and their kingdoms in danger with each trip. Unfortunately, none had been prepared when their Queen had secretly and completely destroyed the transport a fortnight ago.

_We didn't get a chance to say goodbye…  
_

With long hours stretched in front of them, the mood at the palace changed from one of laughing and melody, to one of a discord and sadness.

Jupiter found her only respite in the large kitchens. Training and sparring could not keep her active mind completely entertained, so each day after their intense regime, the Jovian found herself wandering towards the blazing heat and hearth of the great stoves. Not caring she was creating an excess of food – she baked, barbecued, grilled, roasted, and chopped with abandon. Hour after hour, savory and filling pies, multi-layered and heavily frosted cakes, airy and decadent meringues, light mouthfuls of hors d'oeuvres, rich and succulent cuts of meats, salty and appetizing appetizers, exotic and sumptuous culinary inventions poured out from her able fingers. The days blended together and her many creations filled every available table and surface. Under order from the Queen herself, the kitchen staff continually and quietly cleared the food away, constantly restocking the overburdened pantry when they could.

Late one night, after everyone had left her for the warmth and comfort of their bedrooms, she paused from kneading sticky dough and wiped a floury hand across her sweaty curls. The senshi from Jupiter recognized there were those who were starving across the universe, and yet, she didn't care – she was strangely apathetic to their needs. The aromas and spices were the only place she could find solace from her memories. The only connection she felt to him… It was how they had met.

She thought back to that fateful day, to the gardens on earth, to his long brown hair and broad shoulders… The picnic she had made for her princess to share with her prince had ultimately ended up consumed between two strangers…

Tears fell into the crust she was turning up, nothing new. She dusted the top of the pastry with sugar and placed it gently into the ovens. Wiping her eyes on the corner of her apron, she turned to the next task, hoping for the day she would wake up and not feel the continued emptiness that threatened to consume her.


	7. Sloth

**Sloth**

There were certainly other things I should be doing, other tasks I needed to accomplish, other responsibilities slated on my ever increasing plate of royal activity…and yet, I couldn't tear myself away from his presence. His hands, so strong, ran gently through my silvery strands as we lay entwined in a hidden garden of the earth Kingdom's sprawling estates, momentarily protected from the outside world.

I knew it was a short matter of time before one of my guardians found me, before they admonished my behavior, before they took me away from him. Had I any responsibility, or strength, or will to leave Endymion's side, I would have, but I didn't. We were like two magnets, drawn together. Breaking the connection took far too much energy…

Furthermore, these stolen moments with my handsome prince were what got me through the never ending duties as Lunarian Crown Princess. However, today, the moon seemed a million miles away from the pleasant and perfumed meadow we were currently occupying, and I breathed in and out contentedly, happily lazing at my lover's side.

Even though I wanted for no physical item, that which I longed for the most, time, was a rare and precious thing.

His hands moved away from my hair and smoothed languid circles on my back. My eyelids felt heavy and lowered in the late afternoon sun. Surely, there was somewhere else I needed to be, but in this moment, I was incapable of movement, content to spend forever at Endymion's side.

_AN: So, now that the series is complete, which was your favorite? Your least favorite? Any particular reasons? Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
